


白露

by KLMNOPQ



Series: 開门 [1]
Category: sekiro
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18811420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KLMNOPQ/pseuds/KLMNOPQ





	白露

"狼啊，醒过来吧。"

 

清晨的太阳没那么刺目，但也足够照得人直眯眼睛了，只狼抬臂挡着，缓缓睁开眼，便看到卿子眼里闪着琉璃似的光。

"九郎…大人…"

就像五年前再次从井底醒来时一样，他对时间的流逝感到有些茫然，仿佛昨夜还在芦苇地里打斗似的，他坐起来扭动了一下肩膀，并没有以往的酸痛，只是脖子还有些僵硬，看来九郎昨晚找来的按摩师的确手艺一流。

九郎已经长成了英气风发的少年，而狼的眉头也不再会皱得那么紧了，自苇名城混战过去如此之久，此时的城里已是一片安定，主城的城门过不久也该打开了，城外的小贩不一会就会涌进来，为这地方带来些许喧闹。他还要像平日一样买些米回来，再捎些糖粉和柿子。

忍者长呼了一口气下了床，跪在九郎面前为他更衣穿鞋，苇名氏早已断后，未到弱冠之年的少年才是苇名实际上的掌权者，他那传说中的忍者让人闻风丧胆，稍有图谋不轨就要担心自己的性命，也有些人想让忍者易主，听闻五年前的天守阁一战后就再也没敢动心思，没人见过九郎的忍者，但他的威压就如同天上的乌云一般，即使不去注意，也能从呼吸里感受到。

狼为他整好衣领，九郎就从床头拿了颗糖塞进狼的嘴里，清凉的果味是月隐糖，他鼓着侧颊一下咬碎，九郎顺手又摸了摸狼的眉头。

"快去快回。"

狼从窗口跃出，背后传来九郎的笑声。

"狼啊，果然还是这么听话。"

奈何狼不愿让他下厨，天守阁的厨子也不愿，他只能蒸点米团成牡丹饼，正直高秋，苇名的柿子拿来做饼也十分不错，他知道狼嗜甜，打架之前经常一下子咬几个糖块，甚至在晚上也如此，他也常做甜点给狼吃，他还是会用那严肃又低沉的语调说 "好吃" ，尝尝逗得九郎忍不住大笑，但狼一次也没明白他在笑什么，他不明白的事太多了。

已经熟透的柿子只需去掉蒂就可以轻松地剥皮，去了皮后像泥一样摊在盘子里，只需要再加些面粉上蒸笼，等柿子饼蒸熟，米也该软的差不多了，在里面稍加些糖粉和红豆，就能做出忍者喜欢的牡丹饼。

九郎端着盘子上楼时，狼正端坐在佛像前，紧紧闭着眼睛，眉头也皱在一起，他把盘子放在狼身旁，等待他结束回忆，约莫是几日前在峡谷之底与一帮乱贼战斗的记忆，狼回来那时，即使脸上看不出什么，身上的血腥味还是让九郎察觉到了什么，他差点要再次失去他的狼了。

忍者忽地睁开眼睛，长吁了一口气，转过身来对着九郎低下头。

“九郎大人，怠慢了。”

“快趁热吃吧，狼。”

九郎的笑容还是美好到让人能放弃生命去守护，但如今的忍者已没有多次起死回生的能力，龙胤之子也已复归常人，他更该护好主子的安全，他托情报贩子在全城散布消息，没人不害怕传说中的忍者，也就没人敢对九郎做出不忠之事。

米越嚼越香甜，他向来喜欢这些甚于天守阁的珍肴，九郎执意让他和自己一起吃饭，但也只有九郎能做出这样美味的牡丹饼，狼吃的很开心，眉间也平坦些许。

“非常美味，九郎大人。”

九郎按住忍者的眉心揉了两下，并没什么显著的效果。

“慢慢吃，都是给你做的，中午要去接待使节吃饭，随我一同，下午帮我送封信出城，晚些再挨个儿去权贵家里走访一圈，打探打探他们最近的心思。”

“御意。”

狼蹲在房梁上一动不动，只盯着九郎周围的几个人，外臣的贡礼中又很多稀奇古怪的玩意，狼只注意到一个别致的吹矢，如果装在忍义手上，也许能在远处一击必杀，不过该如何向九郎大人开口呢，他又触到一些不愿面对的回忆，忍者紧抿着唇，最后还是松开了。

下午从城外回来的时候，狼在路边折了一枝银杏，金黄的叶子插在素胚的花瓶里应该会好看，不知九郎大人会不会喜欢，狼从窗户跳进屋里，九郎正在隔壁的书斋里，油灯的光透过纸门，照亮了漆黑屋内的一小块地方。狼悄声过去，紧贴在门上，九郎正在喃喃细语些什么，他又凑近一些才听的清楚。

九郎望着纸门上忽然多出的那片淡淡的阴影道。

“狼啊，什么时候才能明白我的心意呢……”

狼心中一惑，推开了纸门，九郎转过头，露出一脸惊喜的表情。

“你这么快就回来了，先一起下楼吃饭吧。”

九郎揽住忍者的肩膀，催促着他下了楼，餐桌旁堆满了还没来得及收拾的贡品，狼一眼就望到了那根他心心念念了一下午的吹矢，仿佛有金光从那里溢出来似的，尽管明白自己正要和主人进膳，他的眼神也不住的往那边瞟。

他们吃饭并没花多少时间，但狼至少往那边看了12次，果然还是那个看见忍具就会挪不动腿的狼啊。

晚饭过后，九郎伸手取过那个装了吹矢的袋子，笑得依旧那样美好。

“狼啊，你是想要这个吗？”

“……是……九郎大人。”

打探家臣权贵的计划延后了，房间被四角的油灯照得通亮，站在床前的狼也被包裹在其中，他逐一解开身上的绑带和衣襟，把围巾叠好放在衣物的最上层，他在床上跪的端正，麦色的胴体上布满旧伤，九郎抚上他的眼睛，在他耳边低语。

“狼，闭上眼睛。”

他的义手被卸了下来，听着像是放到了书桌上，后背贴上滚热的胸膛，细腻的皮肤下传来有力的心跳，九郎从脖颈一路向下抚过，他的肩胛处没什么伤，如果身为忍者还被人刺伤背后，就算是狼，也会感到无地自容吧，伤疤多密集于腰侧，敏感的新生嫩肉还泛着粉，九郎抱住狼的腰，一只手握住狼的阴茎抚弄起来，他其实早已向狼表达了想为他口交的意愿，但狼说什么也不肯同意，不过这样也不赖，狼的学习能力出奇的好，只要有图谱和简单的说明就能学会，他的另一只手探到狼的臀间，纤细的手指很容易就能塞进去，那里分明还湿润着，看来狼在方才洗浴的时候就做了不少准备。

“你很期待啊，狼。”

九郎的低语伴随着一阵轻笑，让狼止不住的颤了一下，随后，他被命令躺下，敞开腿，睁着眼睛，唯有做不到的就是直视九郎，他的阴茎早就翘起了，一想到对自己做这种事的是九郎大人，那个曾被他抱在怀中的孩子，更是因为这种羞耻而硬的发疼，一边享受着这种羞耻带来的隐秘快感，却又觉得没脸面直对他。

九郎重新把手指塞回去，埋在狼胸前吮吸他的乳首，就像期望着那里能产出奶水似的用力，这点微小的疼痛夹杂在难以言喻的快感之中，就像牡丹饼里的砂糖一般惹人心痒，用舌尖抵住上颚就会抑制住想要发声的冲动，九郎向来知道忍者的这个习惯，他又塞了一根手指进去，探索的区域再一步扩大，只需等到狼那一瞬间的僵直，准备工序就完成了。

“呜呃……”

后面的声音尽数被狼吞进了肚子里，听上去就像被人一拳打在了腹部似的，九郎解开衣服，明明是毛都没长齐的孩子，但那正胀起的地方却很有少年人的精神气，狼只是瞟了一眼，就又别过头去，甚至再次违背命令闭上了眼睛。

九郎托起忍者的一条腿，结实的肌肉一直绷紧到脚尖，僵硬的膝盖掰都掰不直，他蹭进狼的股缝里，又循着地方插进去小半截，狼的眉头又皱起来，一幅苦大仇深的样子，他们之间的床笫之事偶有发生，离能随时适应的频率还差得远，九郎只得哄似的继续在忍者身上的其他地方游走，布满瘢痕的腰腹是最受不了轻抚的，只是摸了几下，狼就抑不住的颤起来，那眉头舒展开来，取而代之的是咬的发白的嘴唇。

“狼，睁开眼睛，看着我。”

就算用哄的也没什么效果，忍者羞愧得恨不得蹦到房梁上躲起来，但天守阁的天花板已经修好了，而他的忍义手还在桌子上。

狼的脸刚被掰正，柔软的嘴唇就压了上来，在他因惊讶而松懈的一瞬间，九郎大人的舌头就趁虚而入，还有股熟悉的甜味一并窜进来，他下意识咬碎了那块糖，是清脆的咔嚓声，九郎猛地整根插进去，而狼还没来得及说话。九郎把头埋进忍者的颈窝，沉默着，下身的动作一下比一下来的凶狠，狼还是咔嚓咔嚓嚼着糖，他撞上狼的敏感带，忍者的阴茎硬得流水，随着动作一下一下蹭在九郎的肚子上，糖已经被完全咬碎了，一块完整的都没有，融化的糖液滑过喉头，夜叉糖的味道总是最浓郁的。

狼意识到事情的严重性时已经来不及了，长时间绷着的肌肉一下子放松，染上情欲的长吟从嘴边溢出，九郎正啃咬他的喉结，他没机会收声了，九郎的每个动作，每次抽动，都能从他的声音里得到反馈，他甚至想起不死半兵卫留下的臼齿，如果有那玩意在手边，他肯定不会羞耻到整张脸都火烧一样烫，他用右手挡住脸，左臂无助的在空中挥动了几下，还是放下了。

忍者最终意识到了一件事情——他被九郎大人操射了。

……

九郎用力掰开了狼脸上的那只手，不仅是脸颊，连眼角都因他变得通红了，眼神怎么也躲闪不掉，干脆又闭上了，他从未见过这样的狼，甚至忘了自己刚刚只是要哄他，他又俯下身，把脸贴在狼的左耳边。

“我要继续了，狼。”

九郎的右臂抱紧被抬起的那条腿，喘着粗气在狼身体里横冲直撞，重重地碾过肠壁，又迅速抽出一大截，再整根插回去，过多的快感，正处于不应期的身体，九郎大人在耳边的低语和少年人坚挺的阴茎，他从未被逼入过如此绝境，狼几乎要流下泪来了。

“我喜欢你的声音，我喜欢你叫出来，狼啊，服从我吧。”

九郎终于在他体内射出来的时候，狼感受到了前所未有的轻松，但他已经没法掩盖眼角的泪痕和嘴边的涎液了。

用咬物自尽更符合忍者的行事方法，但用不死斩切腹似乎更有仪式感，臼齿放在腰带的第二个袋子里，遗书就让永真小姐继续保护九郎大人，佛啊，让他悄无声息的消失吧。

“我很开心，狼。”

九郎轻吻在狼的眼角，又吻他的眉心。

“你永远都是我的忍者，一辈子都要和我在一起。”

死亡突然没那么吸引人了。

“…御意。”

 

薛定谔的TBC


End file.
